Music to My Ears
by S.uper V.ibrant U.mbrella
Summary: Songs with Lyrics that describe the people of the 1-6 perfectly. Any couple, or no couple, or groups! NO higher than PG-13! Think of it as a FanFiction Radio Station!
1. Vanilla Twilight

**A/N:** O**kay, this is the beginning of "Music to My Ears", a collection of songfics. Just think of it as **

**a FanFiction radio station. ;D**

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned this, I'd be pretty cool. And rich. And rolling in a limo. But I don't. D: I also don't own "Vanilla Twilight", by Owl City.**

I miss Olivia Benson. Those are two words I thought I would never have to think or say out loud. I thought I'd be mad if she ran away again. But I'm not. I miss her. I wish she'd call or write...I just want to know that she's safe. And happy. If that woman is happy, I'll die a happy man.

Right now, I'm driving home to an empty apartment. It's strange how the absence of one person can change that. It wasn't empty when she was around, keeping me company. I look up into the clear sky. Not a single cloud is hiding the beautiful stars. She reminds me of a star. I pull into the driveway and plop myself onto my bed straight away.

_As stars lean down to kiss you_

_ And I lie awake and miss you_

_ Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_ 'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_ But I'll miss your arms around me_

_ I'd send a postcard to you dear,_

_ 'Cause I wish you were here_

I'd send a postcard to her if I knew where she was. If only, if only. I really do wish she was here, with me now, laughing. She's so beautiful when she laughs. Olivia doesn't get to laugh at work, where she sees the seriousness of the crimes we deal with. She laughs with me, not with whoever she's with now.

I can see her now, yelling with some random person. Olivia's probably ready to punch them in the face. I chuckle. She doesn't take any crap, from anyone. That's another thing I love about her. It's quite a long list. I sigh and look out the window, still thinking about her.

_ I'll watch the night turn light blue,_

_ But it's not the same without you,_

_ Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_ The silence isn't so bad, _

_ 'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

_ 'Cause the spaces between my fingers _

_ Are right where yours fit perfectly_

I miss the time we used to spend together. We'd sit together outside, watching the night sky transform before our very eyes. Sometimes, we'd even hold hands. Not romantically, but to show that we were there for each other. But I wasn't there enough, and she went away. I can't say I don't blame her; I've been driving everyone away recently. I walk outside to the steps.

_ I'll find the pose in your ways_

_ For I haven't slept in two days_

_ 'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_ But drenched in vanilla twilight,_

_ I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_ Waist deep in thought because when I think of you,_

_ I don't feel so alon_e

I smile. I don't feel so alone anymore. If I know Olivia like I think I do, she's probably awake, thinking about New York, and everything in it. That means me, too. I move back to the bed and lay down, still looking at the beautiful sky. I know that she'll be back.

_I don't feel so alone_

_ I don't feel so alone_

_ As many times as I blink,_

_ I'll think of you tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

I know she'll be back. It's who she is. She came back after Gitano and Computer Crimes. This is just a small bump in the course that is our partnership. I know it is. I pull the covers over my body and shut my eyes.

_When violet eyes can fire_

_ And heavy wings grow lighter_

_ I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_ And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_ But I swear I won't forget you_

_ Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past_

_ I'd whisper in your ear,_

All I'd have to do to feel alive again is think of Olivia. She's the reason I still get up in the morning, even if she's not in the city, or state, for that matter. I'd never forget the great Olivia Benson. I couldn't. It's not possible.

If I could go back to before this ever happened, I would say two things. I would tell her how I feel about her and I would tell her not to run away. Ever.

"Goodnight, sweet Olivia. I love you." Just saying it out loud makes me feel better.

_"Oh, darling, I wish you were here"_

**A/N: -sniffle- How sweet. Like I said before, this will be a series of songfics. Just leave the title, artist, and couple. Ya know what? It doesn't even have to be a couple. It could be the whole squad. Or a person, like this one. But nothing over PG-13. I'm just a kid. :] Let me know.**

** Peace and Stripes,**


	2. Circus

**A/N: I just wanted to write another to show different styles. I'll take suggestions soon. :) Review, then tell me what you want! If anything, I'll be taking titles by late afternoon. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show. If I did, I wouldn't just leave everyone waiting for "Beef". I'd let it premiere early, and I wouldn't let that guy hit Olivia! Okay, okay, moving on... I also don't own "Circus", by Britney Spears. This isn't the whole song, though.**

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_ The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_

_ Well, baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl_

_ Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

I am truly pissed. I'm in court, watching Trevor Langan parade around the courtroom, thinking that he's going to win the case. He's probably right, actually. There's almost no evidence showing that his client did commit a crime, yet here I am, listening to Trevor drone on and on. I feel my phone vibrate, and I look down at it and smile.

Despite my lack of evidence, I am going to come through. I know I am, because I am the Ice Queen, and that's what I do. It's all part of the performance: I start with nothing and practically exaggerate until the jury believes me. Yet, I win, because I strive under pressure. I don't understand how others can't do it. It's quite easy, and I prove that.

_ I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots_

_ Call the shots_

_ I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_

_ When I put on a show_

_ I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_ Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_ I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_

_ Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

Here goes nothing and everything. It's time for cross-examination. "But didn't you say a couple minutes ago that you've never even met the victim? How did you know her name? You knew because you followed her, and eventually learned it, right?"

I wait eagerly while the he becomes nervous. "Your Honor?"

Judge Petrovsky leans in. "Mr. Till, please answer the question."

He looks up at me and speaks. "Yeah, I did. But only because she wouldn't even acknowledge me when I _did _ask her! I got fed up and tried talking to her on a different day, and still got nothing. I tried once more and began to follow her."

Piece of cake. "Why was she special? Why her?"

The man shrugs. "She was really hot. I've always had luck with the ladies, and I was upset that she didn't even look at me! What's wrong with me?"

I suppress a laugh. "Well, for one, you're obviously obsessive. You have anger issues, too. You tried to kiss her, and she hit you. She pushed you away, but that made you hungry for more. You beat her to a pulp then raped her! It was rape, Mr. Till. She didn't want you! But you don't care about that right? You got everything you wanted, right?"

I can hear the desperate voice behind me. "Objection!"

I smirk. This ringleader just put on a phenomenal show, and I'm up for the second show. "Withdrawn."

_ All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_ When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_ Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_ Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

I stare at Trevor until he sits down, nervously. "Then you left her there, correct?" I move over to the jury, and lean against the rail.

"Uh, yeah. I wasn't going to drag her down to her apartment!" he exclaims sarcastically. This is working out perfectly. I can suddenly feel everyone looking at me, but that doesn't faze me. I'm used to it.

"You left her there to die, which she did. But, again, you don't care, right?"

Justin Till smirked at me. "Basically, yeah."

"What if I told you she was your sister?" I questioned with complete confidence.

He instantly paled, as did Trevor. "Objection! This wasn't presented to the defense!"

Lena stared at me. "Counsel, approach. Ms. Cabot, Mr. Langan is correct. How come this wasn't presented to the defense?"

"I just caught wind of this, too, Your Honor." I look at Trevor, who looks content.

She pondered for a moment. "I'll let it in, but please, Ms. Cabot, don't let it happen again."

"We find the defendant guilty."

I smile and glance at Trevor, who looks like he's about to cry. I knew that the detectives had my back. All it took was some whipping into shape. And in the end, I can see the crowd getting in line for the next show.

_Let's go_

_ Let me see what you can do_

_ I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus_

_ Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus_

**A/N: Wow, that was kind of long. And I kind of scrambled around with the lyrics. Okay, about the disclaimer! "Beef" looks exciting, no? I loved the music, and the plot looks good. And of course, the EO-ness. Elliot says,"You're making me hungry"! To Olivia!! And then when she gets hit he's out of the chair in no time!!! Go see the promo, if you haven't already. I can't wait until Wednesday!!!! Drop the reviews!**

** Peace and Stripes,**


End file.
